


one last goodbye

by HeyItsA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Final Battle, M/M, Magic-Users, One Shot, Short One Shot, bury your gays trope im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsA/pseuds/HeyItsA
Summary: They all knew one of those battles had to be the last, they just didn't think it would come so soon.(This is a small work featuring my original characters. It was intended to be submitted to an intership position. Please do not claim the characters as your own.)





	one last goodbye

Kazuki growled. The battle had been going on for too long. He was tired and his katana was a few meters away from him. Taking the eyes off of his opponent was a risky move, but he had to do something. Would it be enough to leap and roll? There was no other option, without a weapon he was done for.

Sungmin cried out his name from the crowd, but he didn’t dare to look for him. Kazuki was still calculating his next move when a blob of water struck the enemy before him. 

“What are you doing?” Naia asked in a rushed tone. “It’s-... It doesn’t matter. Move, get your katana. Quick.”

She was gone as soon as she said the last word. He ran to get his weapon only to be met by two other thugs in front of him. He got in stance, blade raised with both hands, ready to whatever would come.

The enemies ran to him at the same time. Kazuki quickly threw himself to the left, hurting the closer one in the thigh. But they wouldn’t back down. They charged at him again without a plan, and this time Kazuki went for the stomach. A slash there would definitely put one of them down. He dodged to the left again and felt the contact of his blade to another body.

One of the thugs screamed in pain and backed down, hugging his stomach. The other thug protected him while he left and Kazuki let him. He needed time to rest, his ragged breath was too intense and he wouldn’t be able to keep up the pace.

Kazuki looked around quickly: Naia was fighting against a group of guys, and kicking their asses too. He didn’t know where that much water was coming from, or how she still had strength in her to use her powers, but he was happy she was on their side and not against them.

Sungmin wasn’t using his fire either, most of his clothes had been burned already and you could see some burn marks on his hands. He was just fist-fighting them, hitting them with his own head and kicking around. Now that he knew his friends were safe, he could go back to his own battle.

He looked at the remaining guy in front of him, ready to end this once and for all. The thug charged forward at him again but this time Kazuki didn’t move. He faced him head on, blades crashing against each other. He put pressure on his side, trying to make him lose balance. But his opponent was strong and Kazuki was tired. 

Still, he kept trying. His temples were pounding, he could feel his heart beating in every vein of his body. His forehead was full of sweat. He managed to move forward a couple of steps when the thug smiled while looking behind him. He stopped adding pressure to his blade, and the thugs took it as their one and only chance.

Kazuki didn’t even had time to felt it, the blade was already out of his body when he registered what had happened. His knees grew weak out of a sudden and he fell to the floor. 

Sungmin ran to him, screaming his name.  _ Screw the battle _ , he thought. Kazuki needed his help and he was going to be there for him. He put Kazuki on his lap and looked at his wound. It was bleeding too much and he didn’t know if he could keep him from bleeding out. 

“Naia!”, he cried out. “Naia, please do something!” Sungmin’s voice softened, he tried to cover the wound with one hand while he kept his friend close with the other. “Hey, it’s okay,” he tried to stop the tears. “Trust me, you’re gonna be fine. You’re safe here, I got you.”

As quick as Sungmin had shouted, everyone who had been fighting against them started to retreat, leaving them behind and alone. They had accomplished their mission, there was nothing else.

“They-they left. Sungmin, they are not here”, she was astonished. “Why did they-”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!” Sungmin was desperate, Kazuki was bleeding out and he couldn’t do anything else. “Just please come and help him, do something.”

He was sobbing, he couldn’t hide it anymore. Naia got on her knees and moved Sungmin’s hand to inspect the wound. Kazuki whimpered, then coughed. His face turned even more white by the second and Naia knew very well what it meant: he wasn’t going to make it.

“Sungmin, it’s too deep”, she whispered and looked at him and his bloodstained hands. “I can’t do anything, I’m sorry.”

She started crying, but she tried to be silent for their sake. Sungmin’s head was low, he knew Kazuki wasn’t going to be fine, but what could he do? Lie to his best friend? To the person who had always been there for him, even when he was a total asshole?

Kazuki coughed, his lips tinted with blood. “Sungmin, it’s okay”, he grabbed his hand, the one who was covering his wound. “Hey, I’m okay”, he managed to break out a smile, even if it was small.

“Dear gods, it’s not okay. I can’t lose you, you know?” Tears ran through his cheeks and it looked like they weren’t going to stop. “I just-- I can’t-- , please. Please.”

Both of them were crying, they all knew it was the end. Naia got up and walked away, while Sungmin held Kazuki’s hand even tighter. Some of his tears fell on his friend’s face, he didn’t dare to look at him.

“I--...”, Kazuki coughed again, his voice was weak. “I know, Sungmin. It’s okay”.

“No, it’s not”, Sungmin finally looked at him in the eyes. “What am I gonna do without you? Who is gonna wake me up with a smile everyday?” He sobbed, tears still going down his face. “It’s--It hurts.”

“I know, I know.” Kazuki’s voice was softer than before. He smiled again, he knew those were his last moments, spending them with someone he loved was enough. “We never were just friends, and you know it.”

Sungmin smiled too. “You still deserve someone better than me”, he couldn’t keep the smile on for longer. “I love you, that’s why it hurts so much”.

Kazuki squeezed the hand Sungmin had been holding all along. “I love you”, he whispered, “I’m sorry it took so long”.

Sungmin kissed him on the forehead, staying there for as long as he wanted. He stayed there until he felt the hand he was holding so dear lose its strength. He stayed there until he had the guts to stand up.


End file.
